Treacherous Obsession
by The Lovely Wife of Jesse
Summary: Tag team: Lilly and Me, Suze and Paul are the best of friends, but what happens when Suze meets someone while visiting her sick grandmother? And a hidden prophecy comes true...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize are Meg Cabots

Chapter 1

_**'A little girl about seven years old was running to the nearest tree from a boy just about her age. As he touched her arm she yelled, "No Paul, I touched base before you tagged me!" The boy, Paul shook his head and said, "Suze you've been saying that all day. How about we play another game instead?" "Fine," she replied, a bit upset.'**_

I suddenly remembered this while passing two little children playing that same game. My grandmother was very sick so I was forced to come down and visit her. I personally think that mom and Andy just wanted some time alone, but whatever. That's how I ended up four hours away from home in Salinas county. I was planning on staying with her for two weeks or at least until she got better.

As I made my way up her walk, I saw the door was already open. "Grandma, Grandma Claire, you there?" "Oh Susannah you made it! I'm in the kitchen!" I rushed into the kitchen knowing fully well she wasn't supposed to be cooking anything. I was glad to see she was only taking her medication. "Oh Susannah look at you! You've grown so much in the past year. You're such a beautiful young lady!"

"Oh thank you grams. I'm sorry that I can't say the same thing to you. How was it again that you happened to break your leg **and** catch the flu?"

"Now listen Suze you know it wasn't my fault those steps were wet. And as for the flu I just didn't have time this year for those silly shots." Grams has been wearing her cast for almost a month now and was scheduled to take it off in two weeks but catching the flu was slowing down the healing process. That's why I came to visit her. I was going to try and help her get rid of her flu so her leg could heal faster. "Grams you know your health comes first! Your 63 years old! You can't take risks like not taking your shots and not watching where you're going." Instead of arguing back like the lawyer she once was she just told me that I should put my bags upstairs, second door to the left, and then come down so we could catch up.

After I told her all about school, (I had just finished my freshman year at UCLA), and how Mom, Andy, Sleepy, Dopey, and Doc were doing; I began to make a little dinner. I'm no gourmet chef, like Andy, so I made one of those freezer meals. Grandma didn't seem to mind though. When the dishes were done and grams was asleep in her bed, I went upstairs. Tomorrow I would have to go grocery shopping. We were all out of the basics and junk food, which a young adult like myself, **lives** on.

The next day I showered and put on something casual but nice: Acid toned (ripped at the knees) stone washed JLo jeans with a cute red baby tee with white lace that skims the top of my belly button.I got it at Macy's fifty percent off. It gives me a modern romantic type look.I then left good old grandma a note saying I'm gonna be gone for awhile, two hours tops. I didn't really know where I was going, but it was pretty easy to find a grocery shop around here. Salinas county was no New York City. I walked in and picked up what I needed. While at the cashier I could've sworn I saw something or should I say someone glowing in the corner of my eye. I quickly rushed to the car. I thought I saw a ghost in there and I was in no mood to go find lost loved ones right now. In fact I was hoping on relaxing a little. I mean if you were born with this "supposed" gift of seeing the dead, well not only seeing. You have to **help** them too. I mean it feels really good a lot of the time but sometimes they just don't cooperate. That's when I'm forced to get physical. The problem with that is that they (the ghost) can do a lot more **permanent** damage to me that I can to them. Luckily for me all I need is to grab an arm or something because then I can dump their sorry asses in a place I like to call shadowland. Paul actually taught me that. You see Paul Slater is my all time best friend. He was my first friend and for a while there my only friend. We grew up together in New York, and when my dad died he was there for me. Not that it mattered much. I mean Paul and I could still see him, being the freaks of nature we are. But he was there, and when I had to move to Carmel he decided to move in with his grandfather for while so I wouldn't be alone.He is so devoted, it almost brings tears to my emerald eyes. Anyway Paul knew a lot more about "shifters" (which is what we're called) than I did and taught me everything he knew. He is an awesome guy. And that reminds me, I have to call him later.

But back to these ghosts. It was in fact because of the big rush I was in to get away from them that I wasn't watching where I was going and walked right into someone. I quickly mumbled "sorry" and began picking up my stuff. I hadn't even looked up at this stranger until he said  
"Oh it's ok, senorita." Now I **had** to look up. I mean wouldn't you look up to see who this sexy, slightly accented voice belonged to? I know I would which is exactly what I did. When I looked up I was surprised to see our noses were almost touching. He was helping me pick up what had fallen. He was Hispanic and very very handsome. He had crisp black hair, beautiful dark eyes, and a sexy contagious smile. I couldn't speak at first because his eyes were so entrancing. He didn't seem to mind since I was the one who broke the silence.

"Uhhh, Thanks. Thanks a lot." Wow could I get any lamer? Come on Suze. You have this hot guy in front of you and all you can say it uhhh. Yea that's a **great** first impression. Luckily for me he didn't seem to mind since he simply smiled and said "You're very welcome." As we began to rise from the ground I noticed he was very tall, maybe about 6'4. Which I'm embarrassed to admit, I noticed was a perfect kissing height, I'm only 5'4". He asked me my name. To which my smooth reply was "Suze Simon."

"Jesse De Silva" he said, and then stuck his hand out. "Suze? Isn't that short for something?"  
"Oh yes, Susannah actually."  
"Well Susannah, you have a beautiful name." Jesse then asked me if I lived near by so I told him grams house was 4 doors down. I was surprised but flattered when he offered to carry the bags to the house.

I opened the door and showed him the kitchen while I went to check up on grandma. I saw she was just watching some TV. "Oh grams, I bumped into someone outside and he offered to help me with the bags. He's really really sweet. Let me go get him." But to my embarrassment I found Jesse was standing right next to me. "Jesse this my grand mother and grams this is Jesse."  
"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Simon." As he said this he looked unsurely in my direction but I assured him that that was in fact her last name. We all talked for a while and I learn that Jesse was 23 and was hoping on becoming a doctor. I told him all about how I was just visiting from Carmel to help my grandmother get better and that I would be leaving in about two weeks because my sophomore year at UCLA would be starting soon. He was surprised I was in college. He said "But Susannah you don't look a day over 17." "Yea well I'm 19 turning 20 in a couple of months." When we finished talking he told grams that if she ever "...needed anything don't hesitate to call." As I walked him to the door I thanked him for everything. "Not a problem Susannah. I was wondering though, would you maybe want to take a walk with me? I could show you around since you've just arrived."

"Oh, wow, well I'd have to ask grams if she'd be ok by herself first. Um… hold on a second."  
I went inside and told her about Jesse's proposal to show me around. She was almost happier than I was. "A beautiful young lady like yourself, Susannah, should not be locked up with someone as old as I am for more than 6 hours. You go out and have fun." So after I made sure she was ok I grabbed my bag and was off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Meg cabot, even sadly andto my dismay, Jesse De Silva

* * *

Ummm we havent had many reviews but the 3 we got were AWESOME. The last chapter was written by me with the help of Lily and this chapter is all Lily's with a little help from me.

* * *

TokenGirl: Thank you so much! You totally put a smile on my face by being my first reviewer. Thanks for the words of encouragement.

Mrs. Nikki Slater: I totally agree. Jesse IS a sweetie, but so is Pual atleast in this story. I'm so happy you love the story and thank you for your review. These are the things that make my day.

Summer Madison: Thanks for your review! Umm if you mean the whole Love triangle thing then yea TOTALLY! but she can only end up with one guy, and just becuase she's having a good time with Jesse doesn't mean Paul doesn't have a chance. You'll have to keep reading to find out who wins her heart!

Chapter 2

After he showed me around some of the more popular places and introduced me to some people my age, Jesse took me to a private peaceful hillside to see what he insisted was a beautiful breathtaking sunset. I followed his lead and sat down next to him.  
"Querida," Was he talking to me? I looked up at him, yeah I guess he was.  
"Yes Jesse," I answer, basking in the warmth of his hotness, and how his eyes look into mine and our souls kind of interlock. I think that I just may be falling for this guy. Falling hard  
"Are you doing anything tomorrow, because we could go out if you'd like?" I caught the light blush decorating his face. How could I say no?  
"Jesse I would love to," I replied giggling slightly. I placed my head on his shoulder and watched the beautiful red, pink, purple, and orange colors blend with the horizon majestically. I knew instantly that after today things will never be the same. We spent an unknown amount of time outdoors, just being with each other.

It was about ten o'clock or so before Jesse and I realized that we both had to get home. Jesse stood up from our cozy position, and helped me up. I was reluctant to have to go so soon.  
"Jesse do we have to stop stargazing so soon," I whined trying to stall our departure.  
"Querida, I was watching the stars, you can't even tell the big dipper apart from the North star."  
"Like that matters," I responded nudging him in the arm. "What does Querida mean Jesse?"  
"I'll tell you one day." I pouted but I didn't receive a response from him.  
Jesse walked me straight to the front door of the house. "Thanks for walking me home Jesse, but you didn't have to take me all the way to the door."  
"It was no problem Querida, besides it's the proper thing to do," Jesse answers.  
I almost melted from everything, he was too sweet.  
"Jesse you're too much."  
"No, I'm not. You deserve the best Querida." I was hoping he'd kiss me, but after a few quiet intense moments of staring at each other, Jesse left with the promise of coming back tomorrow. I watched him leave until I couldn't see him anymore. I then went inside and checked on grams.

"Grandma I'm home," I yelled depositing my new reeboks by the door.  
"Susannah, I'm in the den, come join me. Don't you leave your sneakers by the door. Oh and Suze, could you bring me some of those baked potato chips please."  
How did she know I'd leave my sneakers there? I grabbed my sneakers and placed them in the coat closet. I then went into the kitchen's pantry and looked at the assortment of junk food I purchased earlier. I grabbed a bowl and poured some potato chips in it (Grams can't eat those fried potato chips being sick and all). I opened the stainless steel fridge and took out two Aquafinas from it. When I walked into the den I saw she was watching some old movie. "Where's my water Suze?" I gave it to her. And I jumped down on the couch. "Oh by the way Paul called."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to call him," I breathe. I always call him.  
"Well who cares, he'll live. Better to play hard to get."  
"Grams-"  
"We're just friends," she mimics in a high falsetto. "Better tell him that."  
"Gram he knows."  
"So how was your date with Jesse? I hope you didn't kiss on your first date." She laughs.  
"Grams" I repeated shocked by what I expected from her. It sounded like she's feeling better."Give me the details already" she exclaimed smacking my shin and helping herself to a handful of chips.  
"Oh, grams it was wonderful," I sighed squeezing the sofa pillow. "Absolutely perfect," I began filling her in on the details. When I finished grams started laughing.  
"You seem so dreamy, I remember when I fell in love. I'd tell you the story but they're showing Golden Girls now."  
"Okay then, I'm hitting the sack."  
"Sure Suze. Sweet dreams." She answered.

I would've loved to stay in bed dreaming of Jesse in my white Calvin Klein cami, and my black boxers, but it wasn't meant to be. Long after my grandmother fell asleep I was rudely awakened by a noisy ghost.  
"What?" I whispered angrily.  
"You are the mediator."  
"You have two seconds to tell me what you want before I kick your butt to kingdom come."  
"I want revenge."  
"You can't have that, what is your name, and how did you die?"  
"I am Andrew Manson, you are the hardest person to get a hold of. I've been following all day and you were really busy." This guy was severely a pain in the ass, he wakes me up too early for words, then tells me he was stalking me.  
"What," I responded through gritted teeth "is your problem? What did I ever do to you?"  
"Sorry, I'm just stressed, you see I was murdered by my baby girl," he broke off in a sudden sob. Who kills their father? I wasn't really sure what to do, I can't handle all this emotion.  
"Um… there there," I comforted. "So why did she kill you? If you don't mind me asking."  
"Tiffany wanted to elope with her no good boyfriend Sheen. That jerk has been horrible to Tiffany, he hits her and steals from her, and lies on her and cheats on her. I tried to convince her to leave him, but she believes everything he promises her. He told her to kill me so that they could be together forever. He's not good for her and I need you to break them up. Please I'm afraid that Tiffany's life depends on it."  
"That's a lot to swallow. How am I going to break them up?"  
"I don't know. Figure it out." Then without another word the ghost dematerialized. I rolled my eyes and shrugged, this can wait until tomorrow.

After a healthy breakfast of orange juice, I took my grandma's phonebook and looked for the name Manson. There were only five in the phonebook, I needed the address. If I was lucky I'd be done mediating by lunch. Hopefully I won't even mess up my black xoxo pants, or my green Abercrombie shirt. It took three calls before I find the Manson I'm looking for.  
"What," someone greeted.  
"Hello," I answered disguising my voice. "This is the chairperson of Andrew Manson's job-" I was abruptly cut off.  
"I told you people pops is on an extended vacation. Stop calling" The person hung up the phone. I assumed that that was the infamous Sheen. He sounded like he was smoking. I looked at the address in the book, and memorized it. 55 Alden lane. I don't know where that is because I'm not that familiar with Salinas county. I looked in one of Gram's junk drawers for a map. I guessed right, the most recent map she had was right on top. It was noon, but Grams was still asleep I left her a note letting her know that I was going out, and that she needed to take her medication. Soon after I was on my way, in my grandmother's gray Honda.

I drove for two hours before I got anywhere near my destination. The further I drove the closer I got to the backwoods. The neighborhood was deteriorating. Finally I got to the Manson house. I snuck around the back to see if anything is going on. Suddenly I heard a woman scream loudly. I peered through a window and saw this tall man with dark hair, hitting a petite girl with auburn hair. He hit her with increasing strength and her yells volumized. He backed her into a corner of the bed and left. She started crying and looked at a portrait of the chubby bald man I had to deal with last night. Sheen came back, with a beer bottle and he threw it at her, it broke and Sheen took a broken piece and continued to make her bleed.  
"How dare you not tell me you were on the rags" He striked her again.  
"I'm sorry," she cried.  
"Tiffany I love you, but you just don't get it," He hit her and sent her reeling off of the bed. She killed her dad to be treated like that? It's time for me to go in and kick some ass.  
"Hey asshole " I said to announce my arrival.  
"Who are you? Tiffany did you call her?"  
"No," she shuddered and raised her hands above her face. Sheen made a fist and I jumped on him to distract him from Tiffany.  
"Look, Sheen you have to go away and leave Tiffany alone forever. I wasn't sent by her, I was sent by her deceased father Andrew Manson. You know, the smart man who disapproved of this relationship in the first place."  
"Yeah, well I don't care who sent you. Her old man couldn't stop me; you're not going to be able to either. And she loves me. Right Tiff?" He picked her up off of the floor and kissed her forehead. "Darling get me the gun."  
"Okay," she stuttered. Uh-oh this is not going well. As she left the room, I punched Sheen in the nose. He reacted the same as everyone else. What a baby. I get him in the gut and then in his shortest appendage. I decided that it would be smart to call the police. So I did just that.

When the police arrived, Tiffany and I found out that "Sheen" was wanted. I was then off but before I left I saw Andrew Manson disappear giving me a smile of thanks.


End file.
